ACCIDENT
by femaleAJ
Summary: Tony, Clint and Bruce plan to hangout but everything doesn't go as planned. There is an accident ... and the rest you have to read and know.
1. Chapter 1

Tony, Clint and Bruce were from very long hoping for a day to just hang out to chill.

Then the day came as Steve was on some super secret shield mission, Thor was nowhere to be found (they thought it was something related to Jane) and Pepper and Natasha were gone to Los Angeles for some Stark industry business and also shopping.

They all were coming tommorow. So the three felt that it was the best time for their hang out.

From the morning they all were very excited. Clint was jumping up and down like a child who have had to much sweets. Tony and Bruce were still busy in the lab completing Tony's work on a new robot. Bruce was in the lab from yesterday night after their discussion for going on a trip and as for tony he came out of his lab after two days for their disscussion had some coffee and then dragged bruce inside, again to work on his project

Both of them came out of the lab at 1:00 in the afternoon, that too after Clint said that he would get a arrow in each of the stark's security keypad.

"You look like hell" commented Clint pointing towards Tony "go shower and that too very quickly"

And for the first time Tony actually just nodded and went towards his room.

"The same goes for you mister" he said to Bruce "and after that meet me in the kitchen with Tony."

Bruce quickly showered and went to Tony's room. Tony was still in the shower . "Hurry up Tony or Clint will chew up our asses. I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen.

"Yups. Be there in five" Tony replied.

* * *

When Tony arrived in the kitchen Bruce was sitting on one of the chairs drinking coffee and Clint was just bouncing here and there full of zeal. Next to Bruce was a coffee cup for which Tony thought was for himself.

Tony headed towards the table.

"What took u so long? Don't you understand the word quick..." Clint said still not sitting down.

"yeah .. yeah legolas now calm down and sit here."Clint sat as Tony continued "Now tell me what was so important that you made me come out of my lab?"

"You got to be kidding me... No wait you seriously forgot about hanging out together?" Clint said exasperatedly.

Bruce was looking from Clint to Tony like a tennis match was going on. He seriously was enjoying watching Clint chew Tony's head off.

"No Clint I very sincerely remember about it. But we aren't going anywhere now." Tony said taking a large gulp of his coffee "Now I have some work to complete we'll head out in the evening"

Clint looked sad but didn't argue sensing how serious Tony was.

Tony completed his coffee and headed back to the lab.

"Wow that was something new." Bruce said just as Tony walked off.

"Yeah. anyways what is he working on? He seemed pretty serious about it and didn't even joked once" Clint said concerned.

"I think he's working on something new or secretive. Because if he would be working on the last night's project he would have made me to go with him." Bruce said now intrested.

"Anyways I gotta go sleep its been more than 30 hrs since I last slept. I wonder how Tony does it all the time." Bruce said yawning and heading towards his room.

"Ok then, I'll be watching a movie in the common room if you need me." Clint said waving.

* * *

"J. what time is it?" Tony asked working on one of the most important projects in his life.

"Its 2:15 sir, may I know the cause of you asking the time its rather uncommon for you to do so." Jarvis said in his accented voice.

"Nothing much J. Me, Clint and Bruce are going for a boys night out. So please remind me at 6:00 to go and get ready." Tony said not even stopping from the work he was doing. " Now j, can you do me a favor and get the volume to full and don't let anyone enter."

"Sure thing sir. And sir.." Jarvis stopped as asking for permission to continue.

"yes J."

"I think miss Potts would love it and would be overjoyed to receive it, Sir"

"Thanks for the support Jarvis " Toy said looking towards the wall with a smile.

T.B.C

* * *

Reviews are most expected and accepted. So please take two minutes more and review.


	2. Chapter 2

At 5:45 Tony completed his project and and checked it for anything he wanted to add. "I hope she would like it." He said to himself and after the final check exited the lab.

Tony was more than happy to complete the project he was working on for more than 3 days.

He went up to the common floor and noticed Clint watching P.S. I love you. When he got closer he noticed that Clint was crying and sniffling. He couldn't help himself and burst out in laughter.

Clint was so involved in the movie that he didn't notice Tony entering the room and when he heard his laughter Clint turned a bright shade of red from embarrassment.

"Seriously bi..rd brain ... Y...ou g..got to be ki...dding me" Tony said between his fits of laughter.

"Hey its sad!" Clint said while swiping his cheeks still red.

"Yeah sure it is..." and started laughing again.

Bruce entered the room after hearing the loud laughter of Tony. "whats up?" he asked.

"Lego..las here cried while watching P.S. I love you...haha" Tony said while taking a seat on the couch and continuing his last action.

Bruce tried to control his laughter but in the end gave up and laughed

"Fine laugh all u want but always remember that its a very sentimental movie." Clint said pouting

"Don't pout ,Barton" said Bruce in a funny tone.

"Anyways i'm going to go and get ready and you two do that as well." Clint said walking towards the elevator.

"Yeah sure. We'll meet here only after half an hour and will go to the restaurant down the street and then to some bar to party" Tony said.

* * *

The first to come down after getting ready was Bruce. He was wearing a plain black shirt with dark grey denims and black leather jacket. Then came Clint in a blue shirt with black jeans and a black zipper hoddie as well. they both waited ten minutes for Tony to come.

When Tony finally came down he was sporting a white shirt with navy blazer and dark jeans.

Both Clint and Bruce looked at Tony and then at themselves. Although Clint and Tony's outfit were not much different still Tony looked casual ,formal and smart at the same time. They were slightly amazed .

"Come on guys. I know I'm too awesome to look at but still we gotta go" He said while not even looking up from his stark phone.

* * *

First they went to the restaurant and Tony ordered Fillet mignon meatballs, Clint ordered spaghetti and Bruce went with pasta.

They talked and ate. Clint and Tony were arguing dumbly about something and Bruce was just laughing at the two watching them and their stupid ideas. He looked around and saw that most customers were looking at them in awe and some with a grin!

Tony paid the bill and they went back to Tony's car. Tony drank only beer and that too one only because they brought his car and there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone drive it.

So Tony drove to the club. On the way he was thinking that if he drove drunk Pepper would most probably kill him for getting his and his teammates life in danger.

When they reached their they all enjoyed each others company and talked and danced a little. Still Tony was careful as not to drink more than one glass of wine. And when he did he remembered Natasha and Pepper's face and left the drink.

They got out of the club at almost 1:00 in the morning. On their way out they sported a young boy and his mom sleeping on the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked as Tony went over to the little boy and his mother.

Still Tony didn't answer and crossed the street took off his blazer and draped it over the young boy's tiny frame. Both Bruce and Clint were watching shocked.

They didn't know that Tony Stark has a this much big heart. Then Tony turned around and gave them a genuine smile and said "So shall we retreat homeboys?"

They both followed Tony to the car and sat down.

"Tony have Pepper threatened you again to not drink?"Clint asked with a mischievous smile.

"yeah its somewhat like that only!" Tony pouted "She would kill me if I drive while drunk." Tony saw a green light and continued driving.

"So Tony.." Bruce was saying just as Clint saw a pair of headlights headed towards them at full speed.

"TONY! watch ou.." and then there was the sound of a loud crash.

* * *

Sorry guys I know this was short and kinda BORING!

but i assure you that the next chapter is amazing and AWESOME!

Please review...thats what keeps me going


	3. Chapter 3

thanks NANCY for letting me know that the last chapter was not boring

and thanks to all those who have reviewed!

* * *

"Tony watch ou..."

Bruce woke up to find himself bend forward only to be catched by the seat belt. He then started assessing himself

He didn't have anything broken or any major pain. His head hurt a bit but it was mostly a dull ache. There was nothing much that would be of concern for him and because of having the green bean(as Tony says) he was way more safe and gets healthy faster than a normal human.

As Bruce thought of Tony and his name calling he remembered the other occupants of the car. He shifted forward unbuckled his seat belt and leaned into the front of the car and looked in the front and checked Tony's pulse which thank god was there,and left Tony there with his head and upper body laying on the steering wheel, and Clint was also in the same position as Tony, just his head was down and resting on his chest.

He then did the same with Clint, careful not to move the archer in case he had any internal injuries.

Bruce was relived to feel a steady beat of Clint's heart against his fingers. Bruce visibly looked Clint over and didn't see anything other a cut on his forehead that was freely bleeding and also a small cut on his cheek. he had probably hit it on the dash board or the window and Bruce would bet that he had a concussion. He couldn't do anything other than stemming the blood flow coming from his head wound.

So, he tore a strip of cloth from his shirt and used it to successfully stop the bleeding.

Bruce than turned to Tony took his pulse, it was there but a little weak than he would have liked. Bruce also saw that he had a similar cut on the forehead as Clint but bigger he then tore another piece from his shirt and tried to stop the bleeding. He wasn't successful as before but atleast it reduced the bleeding to some extent. He also saw a shard of glass that has embedded itself into tony's right hand and that his shoulder also hang on an awkward angle. But other than that nothing was visible to Bruce and he didn't dare move Tony for fear of internal injuries.

Once finished, Bruce turned his attention to getting out of car. He tried the driver side of the car but the other vehicle had jammed the door. The whole left side of the car was caved in and his concern for Tony's safety increased.

Bruce than put all his might in opening the rare passenger side door. He pushed the door but was unsuccessful he then kicked the door and it gave out. He got out of the door and onto the pavement.

He had to steady himself against the car for a moment, feeling a bit unsteady. He didn't think of that as any big issue and just ignored it.

Just as he reached the passenger's window, he heard a moan come from the unconscious archer.

"Clint! Clint, don't move!" he commanded. "be careful?" He asked

"Bruce?" Clint slurred a little.

"Yes, its me. Stay still?"

"Okay" Clint replied.

"Clint I need you to tell me does anything gives u pain or hurt?" Bruce said trying to keep his tone firm but soothing so as not to alarm the assassin.

"Head and I probably have a concussion." Clint mumbled.

Bruce knew that Clint would have had many of them before and would have made his mind accustomed to it.

"All right, very carefully, can you move your arms?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce you need to calm down, I already assessed my injuries and I don't have anything other than a mild concussion." Clint equipped.

Clint's pupils were slightly different size but he was mostly coherent and responsive so Bruce wasn't too worried. He was, however, almost on verge of panic concerning Tony.

"Clint, look I need you to stay here and I'm going to the other side of the car to assess Tony's injuries. I might need some help from you so be alert". Bruce said slowly.

"At this, Clint's expression changed and his concussed brain finally remembered the third person with them. Clint slowly turned his head toward the driver seat to see Tony sitting their unconscious."

"How is he?" Clint asked, a bit of fear leaking in his voice.

"I don't know. I just know that he has a gash on the head, a shard of glass sticking to his hand and most probably a dislocated shoulder".

Bruce walked towards the driver side of the car. He then again checked for Tony's pulse which, thankfully was there.

Whereas Clint had almost no visible injuries, Tony from this side was the opposite. Almost whole of his left side was covered in injuries.

Tony's white shirt was almost covered in blood, his face slight cuts mostly because of the broken glass from the impact. The next thing Bruce noticed was Tony's left arm, it was covered in blood from a cut on his upper arm near the shoulder, followed by atleast two broken ribs.

He then bent a little more to see that nothing from the door was attaching to Tony. Fortunately he found none but to confirm he asked Clint to check if he was correct (after all Clint was not for nothing known as Hawkeye).

Clint could handle concussion better than most of the people and was mostly aware just a little tired.

After Clint nodded that it was safe to open the door, Bruce asked Clint to hold Tony carefully so that as he opens the door Tony doesn't move.

He tried to open the door but it was jammed. He then tried his full force but still nothing. He was losing control and backed off a little. But as he saw the other pickup truck that had hit them, he totally lost it and turned into a green rage monster.

TBC

* * *

BUM BUM BU BUM...

so what do u guys think will happen next?

pllllllzz give any ideas u have and leave a lot of reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

he totally lost it and turned into a green rage monster.

* * *

Clint saw this from his position in the car, he thought of getting out but that meant leaving Tony alone unconscious when the Hulk was present.

Clint shouted "Bruce you need to calm down". But he doubted that Banner could hear him.

Then his worst fear came along and The Hulk came to the driver's side door and Clint said "Bruce stop. Hulk please, bring Bruce back. See Tony's hurt he needs Bruce."

But Hulk wasn't convinced and said "Hulk help!"

He then easily pulled the door out of the car. But upon seeing Tony maybe something in him felt the need of Bruce there more than himself.

So he changed and there was Bruce standing there in nothing but a pair of pants. (SHIELD made pants that can change with his form and why can't they make a whole outfit that way was far beyond him).

He thought of asking Tony to make him a whole outfit. He then turned to the more dire situation in hand.

He saw Clint carefully holding Tony and saying "thank you buddy...for... for coming back".

He shrugged it off and asked Clint to get out of the car and help him getting Tony out.

Bruce then turned his attention to Tony he was concerned about moving Tony due to the risk of internal injuries. But he would need to take Tony out.

Bruce was tapping Tony's cheek a little "Tony. Can you wake up?" he asked

"Come on Tony we need you"

"Tony please" he tried again.

Bruce was so concentrated in checking Tony that he didn't realize that Clint got out of the car and was standing behind him.

"Bruce" Clint swayed and placed his hand against the car to steady himself, he was hopping a little on one foot.

Bruce gave him a look "you said you were fine other than this" He said pointing towards the gash on his head.

"Yeah it didn't seem important at that time"he shrugged.

"Anything else that I should know of?" Bruce asked just as Tony moaned.

"Tony, Tony, you alright?" Bruce asked.

* * *

*TONY'S POV*

I heard someone saying my name. The voice is ofsomeone I know.

"Tony wake up" I heard him say. Yeah its a guy so its not Pepper.

I am so tired but still the voice seems important. I try to tell i that I want to sleep but I can't.

"come on Tony we need you" Bruce ,its Bruce!

"Tony please" but why is he calling my name and where are we?

Then I hear Clint's voice too and Bruce and Clint are talking about something.

I try my best and still all that gets out is a moan.

*END OF TONY'S POV*

Tony opens his eyes a little. "Tony are you with us?" Bruce asked.

Another moan comes from Tony.

"Heya buddy. Don't move" Clint sayss from besides Bruce.

"wh..wh..where?" Tony tries

"We wre in an accident Tony." bruce says and adds "What hurts Tony?"

"Head, arms, ribs..."and Tony's eyes starts to droop again.

"Tony ..Tony stay with us" Bruce orders and taps his cheeks lightly "Clint bring a bottle of water its on the backseat"

"Tony does your neck or back hurts?" Bruce asks worried.

"N..No" Tony says

"Okay then Tony we'll try and help you sit up straight" Then it came to Bruce that he haven't even called 911 yet!

He asks Clint to dial 911 while he sprayed some water on Tony's face.

"The ambulance will be here in almost 6 mins"

* * *

sorry guys i know his was short but I have had exams going and wasn't available to write

plzz read and review!


End file.
